Caught by the Fuzz
"The pigs did a raid on your house and put you away for life, still, there isn't a prison you can't break out of."------First message Caught in the Fuzz is the fifth level in the story mode. It has only one objective: Escape from the penitary and reach the garage at all costs. Description The cops arrested you and locked you inside a jail. A fellow jail mate will help you to break the gates(walk upon to disable the gate), the rest is up to you. Walkthrough (Old) Get out without spotted, three shots from cop's shotguns are enough to make you lose the level although restarting is always free. Go for the nearest weapon pickup, which is always a minigun. At this point you can choose to shoot some cops, wait, then reach the helipad, a chopper will spawn, grab it and fly, the rest is history. Alternatively, you can reach a boat located in the north east side of the prison, either ignore or kill the guarding cop, get in, sail towards the pier at the opposing side, get off, grab a car from the streets, then the rest is again, history. Regardless of method, a message will display when near the garage, get in to finish the mission. Both methods won't take much time and guarantees a gold medal if the player's fast enough. New Walkthrough When you disable the gate, turn right. You will have to drop from the catwalk to prevent the cop there from spotting you. Then, head through the doorway ahead and turn right after going past it. There will be several rooms, keep going until you find the entrance to the last room and ignore the others. There's a cop in the room patrolling, it's possible to avoid him entirely and it's easily done by going behind him, sometimes dash-n-go strategies also work and will not alert him. There's a key in the room, steal it. After stealing the key, don't go back. When you leave the room, turn right and follow the pathway until you see a large gateway. Run through it, and you may see a barely visible ramp. Run on it, avoid the grounded cops in case you fell off, and turn left for another greater doorway. Once you reach this doorway, there's a cop to the right. Your only way out is to sneak behind him. The bars on the right are breakable with touch if you have the key. Once you run through, go out, head for the pier in the left, and steal the boat. You will be very likely to be shot by the guard there, so make sure to avoid other cops when approaching. If you act fast, you can enter the boat before you get shot twice (and gets killed). Once inside, sail dead ahead, and when you land, the rest is history - Grab a car, and dash to the garage. The key to the gold medal in the mission is to keep running consecutively - Especially when you reach the gates of the prison. If the cop is walking away from you, you must quickly run through the gate without alerting him - In the newer version, a player can only take 1 shotgun blast before dying at a second, therefore, if he sees you, the remaining two cops that you could have dodged during the next part will always either cause you to lose, or not to get the gold/silver medal at all because you need to pick them off. Trivia * There's an arms lockup with locked gates, consisting a lot of minigun ammunition and grenades, the player can access the keys from an area that has no cops. However it's impossible to escape purely on land and players will less likely to get them since there are other, easy-to-access pickups that can save the player a lot of time, or they can even go out with no weapons but a knife. ** In future versions, it's removed. * If the player reaches the helipad when there isn't a helicopter, a comment message will depict that it's for police reinforcements. Strangely, when the chopper does spawn, hijacking it reveals a civilian pilot instead of a cop. The chopper may also spawn erratically, causing it to fall when approaching it. * If the player alerts the cops, a message will tell them that they set off an alarm and making escape ten times harder, despite alerting them is inevitable for winning the level properly, also, escape isn't always ten times harder if the player grabs the chopper/boat. * A rare glitch can cause police car to spawn right behind the player and chase the their boat while escaping with the boat, only for it to drown instead. This glitch is seen only once on IOS and it's unsure what caused the glitch.(Reported by User:KILLBULLDOZER1000) * For some reason, once you pick up any weapon, you will receive a Knife as well. ** In newer versions, once you made it out of the jail's main building, you will get the Pistol and Knife.